Over you
by AlyriellaXxXTrishJeff4evaXxX
Summary: trish and lita have tried so hard to move on from their ex boyriends Matt and Jeff Hardy so whats happens when they come back to the wwe? what will trish and lita do will they forgive them? or find knew loves Trish/Jeff Matt/Lita R
1. Over you

"Amy, Amy!" a small voice yelled down the hall, the red head turned to see a bubbly blonde bounce down the hall towards her

"Hey Trish what's up?"

"Um well guess whose back?" the blonde beauty asked nervously

"Come on Trish spit it out already" she replied after waiting she finally spoke

"It's Matt, yeh as in Matt Hardy" Trish's hands instantly went to her mouth when she saw the fiery red heads reaction,

"How can he expect to walk back into the wwe and into my life like nothing happened, I won't forgive him for what he did to me...I won't, I can't" She said trying to hold back the tears that were threating to fall

"Ames no one is expecting you to its going to be ok I promise" Trish assured holding her close.

_The other side of the Arena_

"Hey man" A tall dark haired man greeted his brother

"So have you talked to Amy yet?" his brother asked

"Thanks for the greeting and no I'm not planning to either Jeff" Jeff just looked up from his notebook he was writing in to stare at the older hardy

"Matt, Amy didn't do anything wrong you did so why not?"

"I know that ok that's why I can't I just you know what don't even worry about it" Matt said getting angry by what Jeff had said

"Matt?" a voice said coming from behind him, he turned and saw the blonde rock chick that was now his fiancé coming towards him

"Hey Ashley how are you?" he asked embracing her in a hug

"I'm good now I'm with you" she replied before kissing him passionately

"Ok yeh um Ashley, Matt I'm just going to um, i don't know maybe leave you to in privacy" Jeff stumbled over his words in between gagging as he left

_Two Hours Later_

Jeff saw Trish stretching by herself in the hallway

"Trish I need to talk to you" He said before pulling her into an empty locker room

"Get your filthy hands off me" she spat coldly

"I just washed them" he joked

"Your funny" she responded sarcastically

"Please talk to me?"He begged

"Fine what the hell do you want?"

"You Trish I mean I know I made some mistakes but I'm sorry and I don't know why your denying it I know you feel the same way"

"Oh you do, do you? Well enlighten me I'd love to hear it" she spat back angrily

"Princess think of all the memories"

"Jeff number one don't call me princess anymore you lost that right a long time ago and number two don't even try to talk to me about memories, but wait I've got a memory it's your ASE walking out the door!!"she said through gritted teeth she didn't even give him time to reply as she walked out and slammed the door leaving Jeff all alone as he once did to her,

Trish went into her locker room and slammed the door shut, she tried as hard as she could to stop the tears from flowing down her pink cheeks but she had no hope there was no end to the tears Jeff caused her, he left her all alone without even an explanation how could she forgive him for that? She couldn't and that's what hurt her the most,

She lent her head rest against the door as she heard a knock on the other side

"Hey sweetie its Amy let me in please"

"I...cant I need...to be alone...right now" she replied in between sobs

"Come on please" she was about to continue to beg so Trish would let her in as she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Amy?" she turned knowing who it was but hoping she was wrong but as she turned she looked up into the eyes of none other than Matt Hardy himself

"Matt" she replied blankly

"How are you?" he asked trying to make conversation

"I was fine until right this very minute"  
he looked down in shame but still decided to play dumb

"Why is that?"

"Because alot of things have changed Matt but one thing hasn't, the sight of you still makes me sick" with that said Amy turned back to the door

"Hey Hun call me when you're ready to talk" she said as she then walked away not looking back once at matt

"Amy wait" "shit" he cursed to himself

When Amy finally got to her looker room door she relised Matt was still following her

"Matt please what do you want?" she said with a sigh

"I'm sorry I just want you to forgive me" he pleaded

"Forgive you for what? Cheating on me with Ashley or the fact that you're now going to marry her?!" she yelled forcing the tears that burned her eyes to stay back

"I'm sorry for hurting you in general"

"Matt just do what you want I don't care anymore because I'm over it and most of all I'm over you"


	2. She was alive

Amy went straight back to Trish's locker room luckily it was now unlocked she knew Trish would have been crying all night, not many people knew how emotion the petty blonde really was,

"Hey girl are you ready to go to the hotel?" Amy asked as she watched Trish packing her clothes in a duffle bag

"Yeh sure anything to get my mind of Jeff" she responded not looking at Amy once

"You having a problem with a hardy boy too huh?" she asked trying to lighten Trish's mood but unfortunately for Amy she was having any of it,

"Yeh I guess so" she replied with no emotion walking out of the room and heading for the car,

They both hopped in just as they were about to pull out of the car space there was a slight knock on the driver's side window, it was none other than the rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy,

Trish wound her window and looked at Jeff he was wearing no shirt just his wrestling pants his toned and tanned muscles just screaming at her to touch them Jeff soon relised how she was looking at him and a cocky grin formed on his beautifully featured face

"Trish baby if you want to look then just look I don't mind" she returned his cocky grin with the coldest look she could possibly come up with,

"Jeff what do you want?" she asked as if begging him to hurry the conversation up truth be told she would rather be anywhere in the world other than being where she was at this very moment,

"To talk please" he pleaded he knew she couldn't resist him just as much as she knew she couldn't

"Ok I'm staying at the Hilton on 28 and 6th meet me there at 9:00 don't be late "she warned

"Oh and Jeff if I do this will you just leave me alone?" she asked with pleading eyes

"I don't know maybe" he smirked as he walked away

"The drive to the hotel was exceptionally quite both women with their own thoughts and own problems on their minds,

They checked in and went to the 14th floor where they were both staying

"Hey Hun I'm kind of beat I'm going to go to bed but I'll see you for lunch tomorrow at 1:30 ok?" Amy asked

"Yeh sure ok"

"And Trish remember I'm right down the hall if you want to talk ok" Amy said as she hugged her friend goodbye as the both went to their hotel rooms,

Trish walked in the door and the clock next to her bed caught her eye

"Crap" she cursed the big green numbers that read 9:00 exactly and sure enough there was a knock at the door,

Trish was pleading with herself not to open the door but she just couldn't resist his cute southern accent

"Trish come on I now you're in there, you said we could talk please" Trish slowly opened the door to him

"Please make it fast hardy" she said barely above a whisper

"Fine I just want you to know how I feel vie been trying really hard to talk to you"

"Yeh I know that's what I'm saying you've tried really hard so talk to me now"

"Ok I just...I'm sorry you know that...I just want to know why you won't admit you love me too" he asked moving towards her so there were just barely touching as much as she knew she didn't want to, she willed her body to move away

"no Jeff your wrong I don't love you, ok yes I loved you at one point but that was before you walked out on me and broke my heart in two Jeff" she said feeling the sting sensation of salt water in her eyes she was fighting them back she couldn't cry in front of him she couldn't give him that power of her,

"Baby please don't give up on us"

"what like you did?" she shot back, this was too much for her, she couldn't fight the tears anymore as they flowed freely down her face, Jeff used his thumbs to wipe them away as he looked deep into her eyes as she did the same not even relising how close their faces really were there lips touched at first the kiss was gentle and slow but their passion and frustration soon entered the kiss as their tongues started to massage each other,

As soon as Trish came to realization of what she was doing she pulled away

"Oh my god I can't do this Jeff" she said moving to the other side of the room

"Baby why not?" he asked worried and concerned

"cause I can't handle this you hurt me and the fact I don't hate you for it scares me so please just get out" she begged

"But Trish"

"GET OUT!" she screamed as the tears continued to stream down her face he walked out the door she followed and locked it the blonde bombshell moved to her mirror but when she saw her reflection she didn't see what everyone else saw,

She didn't see the bubbly, beautiful blonde women's champion everyone else did, she saw a worthless, dirty, troubled little girl that was just a shell of the girl everyone else knew and loved,

and there was only one way she knew how to prove she was really alive, Trish made her way to the bathroom and opened the cabinet she pulled out the razor she had hid in there earlier that day she dragged the sharp blade across her wrist as she watched the blood flow out of her arm this was how she knew she was real, this was how she knew she was alive.


End file.
